Something
by Rainbowimagination
Summary: Angel keeps telling Buffy about something coming to Sunnydale. What will it be? Will it change her life?
1. Chapter 1

'Something's coming' Angel had told her

**Chapter 1**

**Phoebe****. **

**She was ****a sixteen year old girl from Holland who wanted to take an exchange program in America. When all other programs were full, there was only one option left. It was in this town called Sunnydale. **

**From the moment she had arrived in Sunnydale, people were questioning her. What business had a girl her ag****e there? Why not another place? She would have been so much better off elsewhere**

**Phoebe**** was a stubborn girl who wasn't easily influenced.  
She was strong. Which you better had to be in Sunnydale, she would learn later. **

**She felt there was something about Sunnydale that had brought her there. Some kind of force or however.**

**Her guest family was the Oborn family. They were barely ever home, so that often made her have the house to herself.**

**After a week of settling down in the little town her first day of school was coming. Paula the girl in her guest-family was her age. She was posh and popular which she bragged about to Phoebe. **

**They were walking to school together. Paula avoided eye contact. Phoebe knew Paula felt too good for her. **

"**So, what's Sunnydale High like?" **

"**It's a weird school. With lots of doofus people" She answered snobby. **

"**Ok.. that sounds er.. strange." **

"**It is" **

"**Can you show me around?" Phoebe asked. She could see that Paula wasn't happy about that question because she rolled her eyes.**

"**Only until my friends are here" She stated as they entered the school building. Phoebe was smiling to herself. Real American culture. Cool. With the lockers and all. They didn't have lockers at her high school or a cheerleader team. **

"**Do you cheerlead?" ****Phoebe curiously asked as she was getting a quick tour in the school. **

"**Nope. Cordelia does though" Paula answered shortly. She pointed out to white doors. "There. Ladies room" **

"**You got your books yet?" Paula asked.  
Phoebe shook her head. "Noo" **

"**Then you can get some in the library over there, and the gym is the to the left." **

**In the hallway some girls were heading their way. "Need to go. Tata!" Paula ran off and Phoebe was left behind. She only carried a notebook and pen in her pocket so far. A cute looking guy was passing her by. **

"**Hi" She shyly said, looking a bit down. The guy was smiling at her. She looked at her schedule. She was in group B2. **

**The classes were boring that day. Science and math didn't really interest her. It took her ****ages to understand any of it. Patiently she kept on reading the same math task over and over again. They had made her some copied pages of the book.  
"You need some help? I kind of saw you struggling there" A gentle voice offered. It was a girl with red, long hair. She looked a bit hippie which Phoebe could relate to. She was a bit alternative herself.  
"Oh er.. I just finished it." Phoebe replied, smiling at the girl. **

"**Ok, but if you need any more help then just give**** a scream. I need to go." The guy she had run earlier into was waving the girl to come. The girl with the long red hair turned around one more time. "You should get some books at the library. It's right around the corner from here" **

"**Hey thanks!" ****Phoebe said. She felt a little disappointed that the guy seemed to be taken though.**

**After class she wandered around a bit in the school. It wasn't really anything bigger than her school still there was something so different. And it wasn't only for the American culture. She could sense something she couldn't really explain. **

**Back home **** at night she opened her laptop and started to type out her adventures so far for family and friends to read in Holland. **

_**When I had heard about the name Sunnydale I pictured a cute little town with warm-hearted people. It sounds Sunny after all. **_

_**But truth is that the people are pretty closed here for as far as I can see. They ask me questions. "What's a girl from the Netherlands gonna do in a town like Sunnydale?" They just don't seem to understand why I want to take my exchange programs here. It really doesn't matter though. Just wanted to taste a bit of the American Culture. **_

_**And yes it's really like how I imagined. They really do have these cheerleaders. It's a whole pretty-girl culture that makes me kind of laugh on the inside. I can see the joke of it, while they take these things damn seriously. In a few months this winter queen fest is coming. It's like a home-coming thing with all the fancy dresses and competition, but then a winter version. It's gonna be fun and I'm gonna be writing about it then.**_

_**American guys are also as cute as I hoped. I ran into this guy at school, but I think he is taken since I saw him later on with a red-haired girl. I didn't meet a lot of people yet except for Paula in my host family. She's ok, but she's got an attitude problem. She belongs to the popular group. I hope I get to meet this cute guy and this red-haired girl more often. They seem cool. **_

**Phoebe**** stopped when she heard a sudden sound that made her heart skip a beat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Earlier that day**_

"**Holland girl wants to play" Drusilla moaned going in a trance. "She's gonna be trouble, Spiky. I can feel it" She snapped out of it. **

"**Don't worry, love" The vampire with the platina blonde hair answered. He put his hands on his Drusilla's waist, gently caressing it. "She's gonna be a good bite"**

"**But I wanna play with her" Drusilla whined. She curled her lip and gave him a puppy look.  
"Please Spiky" **

**He simply couldn't resist her. She was the only female he would melt for, die for.**

**The only one that could ever catch his dead heart. She was insane alright, but sweet, fragile and sexy. He rolled his blue eyes for a bit. **

"**Alright then"**

**She danced around the room swaying her body from the left to the right and reaching her arms out to the ceiling like she wanted to touch it.**

"**How do we capture her?" **

"**It's simple as abracadabra" Drusilla smiled mischievously as she walked up to a little wooden box. When she opened it, a bright green light blinded them. **

**Spike covered his eyes with his hands and jumped. It didn't seem to be bothering Drusilla.**

"**Crap! What's the hell is that?" **

**It was a little bright green ball which had the size of a tennis ball, but looked like a crystal. **

"**This…" She held the ball in her palm and reached it out to Spike so he could take a closer look. **

"**is going to put her to a stop" She kissed it, hugged it, stroke it like it was a precious puppy. **

"**In the hands of those who see, will it take away their key…" **

**Silence in her room…**

"**Hello?" She questioned out loud, not really being sure who or what she was questioning. It took her a few seconds to do anything. The sounds had been coming from outside**

**She cautiously approached the window, telling herself nothing scary was going to be there. ****  
That's where she yelled. She saw something that was moving in the tree outside of her window. It slid down the tame and ran of like the wind. It looked like a man, wearing a long black coat. She couldn't see any more of him.  
Finally anger started to win from her fear and she screamed at him.  
"Don't you come back here, ass!" She closed her window and locked it.**

**It only took a few seconds before she heard footsteps in the hallway and an impatient knock on the door. It swung open, which made Phoebe scream and jump again. **

**Paula was standing there having her hands on her hips, her hair messed up and her face covered with a green peel-off face mask. **

**She snorted. "Uuuhhm… do you mind? I'm trying to get ready for my beauty sleep here…" When Phoebe decided not to answer, she walked of again. "Freak" Phoebe heard her mumble. She closed her room door and the curtains. She didn't want to be in for any new surprises after the man in the tree. It was weird and scary. What was he going to do there anyway? **

'**Something's coming' Angel had told her.**

**That's all Buffy had to deal with again. He couldn't have explained what it was. He had been in such a hurry since the sun was coming up fast again. **

**They were discussing it in Giles' library at night after Buffy's patrol. She had been looking for it of course, but except for a few regular vamps she hadn't found anything special.**

'**What exactly are we dealing with?' Giles asked Buffy.**

'**I don't know.. Angel told me something was coming' **

'**Damn, this guy has to learn to be more specific' Xander rolled his eyes. He was apparently irritated. It was no secret that he didn't really like Angel. After all he was taking the girl he fancied.**

'**Well, ok.. let's do some research' Willow suggested with a nervous smile. She didn't really like arguments.  
"But where do we start?" Giles wondered. **

"**Try and google 'something's coming'" Xander argued cynically **

**It annoyed Buffy "You're not helping, Xander" **

"**What can we do?" Willow wondered out loud. **

"**I can contact the watchers and see what they know. Till that time Buffy will just have to keep patrolling for something unusual" Giles answered. Buffy shrugged.**

"**Guess that's all what we can do then…" **


	3. Chapter 3

_**It was cold and dark. It didn't look like any place Phoebe could recognize. Knowing she was dreaming she walked the place. After walking in the endless darkness for ages, she was in the middle of a grave yard. She was standing on somebody's grave. She studied the stone to find out the person had recently died.**_

_**David Rinsy**_

_**01/03/1980 – 01/09/1999**_

_**We loved him like a brother, lover and son**_

_**All of a sudden Phoebe heard ruffling sounds from below the surface. She swore that a hand made it's way through the mud, and just seconds later another hand. A body was pulling itself up from the earth. Phoebe hid behind the stone. **_

_**She couldn't believe what she was seeing! **_

_**The man who had come out of the grave stumbled around. He had to get used to his surroundings. Then all of a sudden a girl her age jumped him, put a wooden stake into his heart and the man turned to dust. Phoebe's eyes grew big as the girl noticed her and helped her up. **_

'_**Who are you?' She asked flabbergasted. It was like there was a voice from the sky. **_

'_**In every generation there's a chosen one. She alone…' **_

**Phoebe woke up covered in sweat**_**. **_

**The dream felt real. Very real. Like it was true. **

**She told herself to calm down and put her feet back on the ground. She was a dreamer and her fantasy sometimes got on the run with her. She walked downstairs and filled a glass with water. She didn't dare look out of the kitchen window though in the middle of the night. Nights were something that scared her. You couldn't see what was going on in the dark, and if something happened, how would you be able to fight something ****or someone you could barely see? The guy from earlier in the tree popped into her head and she tried to forget about it since it scared her. **

**She closed the curtains of the kitchen window and flicked a light on to comfort her.**

**The next day at school she spend alone. She decided to get some of the schoolbooks from the library Paula had referred to. It had big doors that had to be pushed open.**

**The man that she took to be the librarian, was talking to some students. The red-haired girl, and the cute guy were there. Also some other blonde girl.  
"Come on, Giles would you give this sixteen year old a break? I want to go out tonight to do something else for a change." **

"**Buffy, you must understand it's your duty to do…" **

**The cute guy coughed. It made the man turn around.  
"Hi there, how can I help you?" **

**Then Phoebe's eyes grew big. This girl… **

**She pointed out to her. "I… I… you were in my dream last night!" Realizing what she just said, made her embarrassed. **

**After all it couldn't be. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She clinged her notebook to her chest. **

"**I'm I'm sorry…" She stuttered. **

"**That's ok. Some people just get weird around me," Buffy smiled.**

"**You're that exchange girl right?" the red-haired girl said.  
"My name is Willow. Think I forgot to mention that earlier," **

"**Yes." Phoebe shyly said. ****"My name is Phoebe." **

"**And I'll be Xander" The cute guy stick out his hand to her. She took it, shaking it gently going even more red in the face.**

"**Buffy." The blonde-haired girl said. "This is Giles." **

"**Is he your dad? Just overheard a bit…" **

"**No, just a very… worried librarian. He gets his nose into my study all the time. He really wants to promote studying and gets freaked when people don't. Issues…" Buffy answered. Giles rolled his eyes, but confirmed when Phoebe gave him a questioning look with: "Yeah, something like that" He appeared to feel uncomfortable.  
"So… you needed anything?" Shaking the weird situation of, Phoebe answered.  
"Yeah, just some schoolbooks" **

"**See, that's a score Giles. Didn't she just make your day?" Xander joked. Giles addressed him a warning look. **

"**You'll find them on the first floor section to the left, categorized on subject" Giles pointed out.  
"Thanks," still feeling a bit weird, Phoebe followed directions. The conversation between Giles and Buffy continued on a low volume. Sometimes she could still hear a few words, but feeling rude to ear-drop she tried to shut it out.**

**All of a sudden it was the sight of her eyes changed. Like being drawn into a movie, she saw the man she saw the night before, together with a woman, then the blonde girl, her friends captured…  
It was right there. Like she could touch it. She groped with her hand to her head, trying to shake the images of.**

**A hand on her shoulder made her jump and scream. **

"**Are you ok? You just kept mumbling things," Buffy asked her.  
"He wants to get rid of you," Phoebe said. "It's there… It's no dream. It's real." She concluded out loud. **

"**Who?" Buffy asked in confusion. **

"**The platina blonde guy" **

"**Spike" Buffy stated. "How could you know this?" **


End file.
